


In the Darkness

by isaacled



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaacled/pseuds/isaacled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine angsty songs depicting the relationship between Lydia and Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostemotion (geckoholic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



 

 

[ ](http://8tracks.com/twrarepairexchange/in-the-darkness)

[In the Darkness](http://8tracks.com/twrarepairexchange/in-the-darkness)

A Lysaac Fanmix

**1) No Bold Villain - Timber Timbre**

_You're no bold villain_  
 _You're bought and sold_  
 _And to have a soul mate_  
 _You need a soul_  
 _Not born of men_  
 _But some bald mother moon_  
 _One of us is not normal_  
 _And it might not be you_

This song is from Isaac's point of view. He was always pining after Lydia. "I was a fool for you. Another stool pigeon, I was the kid." Even thought Lydia crushed his spirits when she rejected him, he doesn't view her as a villain. Maybe he once did, but he has forgiven her for it now. Everyone sees Lydia as cold and unsympathetic, but Isaac knows that she's not evil. He understands her hesitancy to get close to others, because he does the same thing. Isaac understands that Lydia, running from the heavy commitment of relationships after having her heart broken by Jackson, finds comfort in staying distant from others. "[She] took north when things when south" and holds her head high in spite of her heartache.  

**2) The Draw - Bastille**

_I can feel the draw_  
 _I can feel it pulling me back_  
 _It’s pulling me back_  
 _It’s pulling me_

I chose this song because, in my opinion, it testifies to both Isaac's and Lydia's pasts. They're trying to overcome their past difficulties and move on together. Despite being in a dark place before, they both have found comfort in each other and are finally beginning to pull away from "the draw", even though it will always be there pulling them back into that dark place. 

**3) Possibility - Lykke Li**  

_There's a possibility,_  
 _There's a possibility,_  
 _All that I had was all I gonn' get._

Alternatively, this song is from Lydia's point of view. Seeing Isaac with Allison leaves her wondering if rejecting Isaac was a mistake and that he was the best thing she almost had. She regrets her superficial judgment of him and wonders if possibly, she's made an unforgivable error.  

**4) Roslyn - Bon Iver**

_Shale, screen your worry_  
 _From what you won't ever find_  
 _Don't let it fool you_  
 _Don't let it fool you down_  
 _Dancing around_  
 _Folds in her gown_

This song represents Lydia's struggle with her abuse. As she learns to let go of the physiological torture Peter put her through, she finds herself tousled and disheveled. She struggles with who she once pretended to be and who she is now. Though afraid to embrace herself and let her true colors shine though, she realizes that when she finally lets go, everything is better than it was before. 

**5) Smother - Daughter**

_I'm wasted, losing time_  
 _I'm a foolish, fragile spine_  
 _I want all that is not mine_  
 _I want him but we're not right_  
 _In the darkness I will meet my creators_  
 _And they will all agree, that I'm a suffocator_

Lydia contemplates her ambitions and how she goes about them in this song. She ponders how she hurts others on her way to get to the top, specifically, how she hurt Isaac in order to build her image and reputation. She regrets these decsions, and begins to feel guilty for everyone she's "suffocated" to achieve her goals.

**6) Sparks - Coldplay**

_Did I drive you away_  
 _I know what you'll say_  
 _You say, oh, sing one we know_  
 _But I promise you this_  
 _I'll always look out for you_  
 _That's what I'll do_

Isaac wonders exactly what he did wrong and why Lydia refuses to love him. He's angry and hurt, but he promises to look out for Lydia. Even though he's bitter and upset because of how she humiliated him, he still wants to help her and keep her safe.

**7) Sweater Weather - The Neightborhood**

_Use the sleeves on my sweater_  
 _Lets have an adventure_  
 _Head in the clouds but my gravity centered_  
 _Touch my neck and I'll touch yours_  
 _You in those little high waisted shorts_

This song represents the more sensual part of Lydia and Isaac's relationship, while also giving key insights to their overall bond. Isaac doesn't feel good enough for Lydia, only able to offer her the "holes in [his] sweater".  Despite this, he wants to give Lydia the adventure she deserves, offer her the world, and have a little fun while they're at it.

**8) Ghosts - Gabrielle Aplin**

_When you're awake on your own shadows turn into ghosts,_  
 _Home becomes what you're scared of the most_  
 _I'm pulling pictures off the wall watching smiles as they fall_

As Lydia is reminded of her abuse, she begins to lose her sense of home. She loses sight of her friends and herself. Some nights she still gets lost in that dark place in her mind and aches for someone with the ability to fight off her ghosts.

**9) Be Still - The Fray**

_And when you go through the valley_  
 _And the shadow comes down from the hill_  
 _If morning never comes to be_  
 _Be still, be still, be still_

Isaac, being protective of all his friends, wants nothing more than to be there for them. Lydia is no different. Isaac would go to great lengths to protect Lydia, even if that meant getting caught in the crossfire and facing demons of his own.


End file.
